The Pain - A Dean Ambrose Songfic
by EveIyapo
Summary: A short songfic about Dean Ambrose. The song is "The Pain" by Italian metal group Lacuna Coil. I highly suggest you youtube the song before or while reading the fic. Enjoy! Reviews welcome and encouraged. Dean Ambrose belongs to the WWE. Lyrics from "The Pain" used without permission for this fic only. Please don't sue me!


"The Pain"

_"How could she do this to me? How could she do this to me, again?! That bitch!" Dean punched the wall of the elevator, trembling with rage. He could hear Seth's words on repeat. The dreaded admittance that he'd seen her leave another man's hotel room. More than once._

I wake up to a smoking gun

The evidence is in your head

There's no proof of guilt or innocence

_He stormed out of the open elevator doors and stomped down the hallway. His vision narrowed, only able to see what was directly in front of him as he made his way to their room. The need is great, so great to confront her, to scream at her, to ask her why._

I'm finished with you taking me through

A line of questioning that feeds you

I must confess I'm here to kill the pain

_She looks up startled as the door slams open. It crashes into the opposite wall hard enough to make the room shake. She knows he knows. It doesn't matter how he found out, what matters is now and what he's liable to do… _

To kill the pain

To kill the pain

To kill the pain

To kill the pain

_"Am I not good enough?" He screams. His hands are clenching and unclenching. His eyes are wide and wild. "Why can't you be happy with me?!" He's in her face now, his nose is brushing hers as he stares into her eyes, beseeching…_

What can I do?

To kill the pain

How hard I fight

To kill the pain

No matter how

To kill the pain

How long I've tried

_She just shakes her head. She has no excuse. None for what she did. None for who she did. There's nothing she can say and her silence seems to make his rage build and build. After a long moment, she whispers, "I'm sorry."_

The sword of justice in my hand

You cut me down, sharp like a blade

You make me want to never trust again

_Dean's head whipped to the side from her whispered apology, a verbal slap. "You're sorry?! You're sorry?! You think I'm only worth that half assed apology?!" He watched incredulous as her eyes filled with tears. How dare she! She can't be hurt!_

I'm finished with you dragging me through

More lies and deceit that feeds you

I must confess I'm here to kill the pain

_Dean pushes away from her ignoring her startled gasp. He paces back and forth, back and forth in front of the bed, each step barely restrained savagery. He feels himself on the brink. What can he do…_

To kill the pain

To kill the pain

To kill the pain

To kill the pain

_A few angry tears slip down his cheeks. He knows he's close to shutting down. He just doesn't care anymore._

What can I do?

To kill the pain

How hard I fight

To kill the pain

No matter how

To kill the pain

How long I've tried

_The world turns red before his eyes. She knows that look on his face and is finally afraid of the consequences her actions may have caused. Before she can run, before she can plea, his hands are wrapped around her throat._

What can I do?

To kill the pain

_He squeezes…_

How hard I fight

To kill the pain

_And squeezes…_

No matter how

To kill the pain

_And squeezes…_

How long I've tried

_She chokes and gags her vision going black. Distantly she wonders how she could've been so stupid._

Doesn't matter, if it mattered

I would never have tried

To save us both from losing our minds

Doesn't matter if you shatter me now

I have to get away

_Tears spill from his eyes as he continues choking the life out of her. Not again, not again, not again, not again, not again, not again, NEVER AGAIN._

The rain comes

_He lets her go…_

The rain comes

_He drops to the floor…_

Nothing's gonna buy you time

_He puts his head in his hands…_

The rain comes

_A quiet sob…_

The rain comes

_Silent tears…_

You know it's gonna come

_One last look at her lifeless body, the woman he'd loved with every fiber of his being. "Why couldn't you understand?!" he screamed. "I loved you! I did everything you asked! I was who you wanted me to be! Why wasn't that enough?!" Trembling he rose to his feet. The anguish, the rage all boiling inside._

What can I do?

To kill the pain

How hard I fight

To kill the pain

No matter how

To kill the pain

How long I've tried

_Dean stared down at her, one last time. Strangely calm, he picked up a knife from the room service tray. The blade hovered, hesitating ever so briefly above his wrist. It was time, time to end the pain. _

What can I do?

To kill the pain

_He pressed..._

How hard I fight

_And sliced…_

How hard I try

_And pressed…_

No matter how

_And sliced…_

How long I've tried


End file.
